


Unfortunate Circumstances

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Unfortunate Circumstances by RSS

  
  
  


_Unfortunate Circumstances_

By RSS 

* * *

**MIAMI BEACH, 1958**

It’s dusk as Amanda as walks towards a marina. There’s a man with a camera; he’s a tall handsome man about thirty years old. The man looks as if he recognizes her but she doesn’t know him. 

“It’ll make a nice picture.” 

“So will you. If I may?” 

“Why not?” Amanda poses by the railing and the man snaps her picture. 

“Thank you.” 

“Amanda, and you’re welcome. Your name is?” 

“David Resnick.” 

David walks away and Amanda continues walking towards the marina. She spots the houseboat at the end of a dock and the sun sets as she makes her way there. She senses another Immortal, _Gabriel no doubt._ Then she sees a woman’s figure walk out on the deck. The woman is an Immortal. Then a man, sword in hand, steps out on the deck and steps in front of the woman. 

“Who’s there?” 

Amanda decides to have some fun with them and draws her sword. The man raises his sword. 

“I’m Gabriel McLaren, son of Peter McLaren.” 

“Your head is not the part of you that interests me, Gabriel. However, I think I have some business with the woman first.” 

“I just kissed him. That’s all, I swear it.” The woman sounds and acts nervous as she draws her sword. Gabriel lowers his sword and glances over at the woman. 

“Amanda, this is Joan. Amanda’s not going to fight you.” 

“I’m not, am I?” 

“Amanda, you’re scaring Joan.” 

Amanda sheathes her broadsword. “Don’t worry dear. If I tried to kill every woman who ‘kissed’ Gabriel I wouldn’t have time for anything else.” 

Joan sheathes her sword and Amanda steps onto the houseboat. Joan slaps Gabriel’s face and storms off the boat. 

Gabriel shouts after Joan. “Joan, I’ll take you home!” 

“I’ll find my own way thank you!” Joan walks away. Amanda smiles. 

“You will have to give me the details.” 

“We just kissed. Actually I kissed her and she pushed me away. She was on her way out when I sensed you. For once you didn’t interrupt anything.” 

“It seems you’re losing your touch.” 

“I may have been contending with one hundred and twenty years of virginity.” 

“Well, now I know what happens when the irresistible force meets the immovable object.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick are at a funeral home paying their respects to one of Amanda’s staff who died in a car accident. The man looks like a different person from the man they knew. They give their condolences to the widow. They sit for a few moments then Amanda spots Joe Dawson; she nudges Nick and points to Joe. After Joe gives his condolences to the widow Amanda makes eye contact with him. The three of them make their way to an empty corner of the funeral parlor. 

“Joe, what are you doing here?” 

Joe looks away for a moment. “He was your Watcher.” 

“But he didn’t have a tattoo?” 

“Amazing what you can cover up with some makeup.” 

Amanda scans the room. “Why do I feel like a goldfish in a bowl?” 

“So far I’m the only Watcher here.” 

Nick retorts, “What, would you tell us if you weren’t?” 

“It was good seeing you again. I just wish the circumstances were different.” 

Amanda and Nick walk towards the front door but Amanda stops and takes a last look at her employee and Watcher. 

* * *

**MIAMI BEACH, 1958**

Amanda is at the wake for Gabriel McLaren; it’s a traditional, rather than an Irish, wake. She gets up and walks towards the exit, but turns for one last look at Gabriel. She feels the sensation of another Immortal and moments later Joan enters the funeral parlor. They make eye contact and nod at each other; both make their way to an empty corner of the room. 

“Amanda, I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you, Joan.” 

“Amanda, I swear it’s true I only kissed him.” 

“I believe you Joan.” 

“I’d taken a head the night before. I’d never taken a head before.” 

“But you’ve been in the game for a century.” 

“I’d been challenged twice before but I just couldn’t bring myself to take a head. This time it was his or mine.” 

“A word of advice, Joan: The head you don’t take may someday take yours, or someone else you care about.” 

_Just like Gabriel to try to take advantage of a woman when she’s most vulnerable. Joan is in an exclusive club of women who warded off Gabriel’s charms._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda walks down the street at a quick pace; it’s a perfect day for shopping. She senses another Immortal and slows her pace. Amanda rounds the corner and spots Joan standing in the middle of the block wearing jeans and a light blue blouse and a bag of groceries in her arms. She lifts the bag high on her shoulder closest to the street. Joan looks at Amanda then walks quickly towards her as Amanda walks gingerly towards Joan. Joan makes a slight turn as if she’ll walk past Amanda. When she is next to Amanda, Joan turns and steps towards Amanda. 

“You don’t really know me. You’re just asking for directions.” 

“All right, which way to the Eiffel Tower?” 

“Amanda, there’s something important I have to tell you but not in public. Is there someplace we can meet later?” 

“I have a nightclub called The Sanctuary, it’s on holy ground, have you heard of it?” 

“I don’t get out much. Holy ground won’t matter.” 

Amanda tells Joan The Sanctuary’s address. Joan sways between facing Amanda and facing the storefront. 

“Amanda, don’t look or point just tell me where you were going?” 

“If I didn’t sense you I would have walked two blocks up the street to a charming bistro. I’m famished.” 

Joan makes an exaggerated pointing gesture where Amanda wanted to go. “Is this were you were going?” 

“Yes.” 

“Please go there, don’t change your mind. I’ll see you later.” Joan walks quickly away. Amanda considers the strange conversation as she makes her way to one of her favorite restaurants. 

* * *

Amanda mingles with her customers in The Sanctuary. She senses another Immortal and when she looks at the front entrance, there is Joan. She has on an out of fashion dress and a ridiculously large hat. _She’s disguising herself to look like someone from the 80s._

“Joan, come with me.” Amanda ushers Joan up the stairs. Nick meets them at the top of the staircase. “Joan, this is Nick; he’s one of the good guys.” 

“Hello, Nick.” 

“Hello, Joan.” 

Amanda leads them into her suite. “What’s the big secret, Joan?” 

“There are mortals who know about us.” 

“Since when is that a secret?” 

“I don’t mean the occasional significant other or unfortunate witness. There’s a whole society of them.” 

“You mean Watchers?” 

“You know about Watchers?” 

“For about a decade. They’re like flies on a wall. It’s best just to ignore them.” 

“Amanda, Nick, let me tell you a story.” 

* * *

**OREGON, 1993**

Joan steps out onto her deck mid-morning. She has on an Oriental Robe and has a cup of tea in her hand. From the deck she can look out at the rocky coast. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye as two men climb onto the deck. They have automatic weapons and are dressed as commandos. She throws her tea on one of them and kicks the other in the face. Another intruder grabs her from behind while a fourth gives her a butt stroke. Joan drops to her knees and a second man helps hold her down. The man who butt stroked her takes out a machete. 

“What do you want!?” 

“Your head.” 

“Why? I’ll give you anything. Anything!” 

“You’re an abomination of nature! We are going to rid the world of your kind!” 

Joan notices the Watcher tattoo on one of the intruders. “We just want to live in peace. I don’t care about The Prize. Please!” 

“We don’t care about The Prize either. Search the house, her traitor-” 

“He’s gone! He went fishing today!” 

“Nice try. Go on.” 

One man goes to the sliding door and gets shot in the face as he slides the door open. A second shot strikes the man with the machete. The two surviving men release Joan and aim their guns at the sliding door. Joan bumps one of them and steps into the firing line of the other and gets shot a few times. There’s a further exchange of fire as Joan collapses to the deck. 

* * *

Joan comes back to life and scrambles to her feet. She sees the four intruders and her husband, David Resnick, lying on the floor. The intruders are motionless but her husband is moaning. 

“I’ll call an ambulance.” 

“Don’t leave me, Joan.” 

“I won’t! I’ll be right back.” Joan rushes into the kitchen, picks up the phone and dials 9-1-1. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“David is paralyzed from the waist down.” 

“Joan, I understand you being afraid. At that time there was a renegade movement within the Watchers. They tried to kill every Immortal they could get their hands on. The Watchers dealt with them.” 

“You don’t understand, David was a Watcher. We fell in love, got married. That makes him a renegade.” 

“You married a Watcher?” 

“Yes, we were dating for a while. I was in love. I wanted to tell him my secret; I couldn’t figure out how to tell him. I was afraid it would frighten him. It turned out he was the one with the frightening secret.” 

“Joan, I know a Watcher, he’s a friend of mine. He has a lot of pull inside The Watchers. I’ll talk to him.” Amanda takes off Joan’s hat. “You really don’t want to hide under a hat for the rest of your life, do you?” 

“It would be nice for what time David and I have left to spend it without looking over our shoulders. You be careful Amanda.” 

Amanda gives a sly smile. “Oh, you know me.” 

“That’s why I said ‘be careful.’ Think with your head, not your heart.” 

“Give me your number so I can get in touch with you?” 

“Sure.” Joan takes a pen and post-it from Amanda’s desk. As Joan writes, Amanda’s smile fades from sly to melancholy as her mind drifts back. 

* * *

**MIAMI BEACH, 1958**

Amanda steps on the houseboat’s deck wearing only a white negligee. Gabriel has breakfast waiting for her. 

“Gabriel, you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” 

“I didn’t?” 

“Well, yes you did.” 

Amanda and Gabriel sit and eat their breakfast. They trade smiles in between bites. Then the sensation of another Immortal chills the atmosphere. An Immortal with blond hair walks down the marina. He has an average height and build. Amanda glances over to Gabriel. 

“A friend of yours?” 

“Never seen him before.” Gabriel stands and draws his sword. “I’m Gabriel McLaren, son of Peter McLaren.” 

“I’m Erbo Graf von Kaross and I come for your head.” 

“Then come and get it.” 

“You know the rules. Let’s go somewhere without your girlfriend.” 

“Very well.” Gabriel kisses Amanda. “I won’t be long, Amanda.” 

Von Kaross gives a sardonic laugh. “That’s what they all say.” Von Kaross covers his sword with his trench coat and walks away; Gabriel follows at a discrete distance. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The Sanctuary’s doorbell rings. Amanda looks at Nick. “That should be Joe.” Amanda motions for Nick to stay seated as she goes to the door. “Hello Joe, it’s good of you to come over so quickly.” 

“Don’t men usually come running when you call for them?” 

“Joe, you sure know how to flatter a girl.” 

Amanda and Joe trade compliments and small talk as they walk around The Sanctuary. Nick looks on suspiciously. Joe stumbles but uses his cane and the wall to catch himself. He touches a wall phone as he straightens himself. 

“Joe, are you all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I’m getting old. Amanda why did you call me?” 

“I have a friend, Joan. She’s married to an ex-Watcher named-” 

“David Resnick.” 

“You know him?” 

“I know about him.” 

“They think the Watchers are trying to kill them.” 

“You know the rules Amanda.” 

“Joe, you’ve broken the rules yourself. It’s not like Joan is a major player.” 

“If she stays out of the way we can spare her.” 

Nick steps towards Joe. “So the only thing she has to do is stand aside while you kill her husband?” 

“We can’t have Watchers interfering.” 

Amanda looks Joe in the eye. “The only thing they did was fall in love.” 

“It’s not as innocent as that.” 

* * *

**MIAMI BEACH, 1958**

It’s late evening as Joan and David walk hand-in-hand to Joan’s front door. Joan scans the area. “David, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Something wrong?” 

“I just realized how late it is.” 

David peers into the shadows. “Who are you?” 

“No one to you, but to the woman I’m Erbo Graf von Kaross and we have something to attend to.” 

“David, just go, please!” 

“A good night kiss?” 

Joan kisses David; when she’s finished, David punches her under the chin. David holds onto her and pulls her rapier from its sheath and gently lays her on the ground. Von Kaross draws his sword and lets out a mocking laugh. 

“There really is a sucker born every minute. You, a mortal, think you can protect her? I’m going to take your head just for insulting me.” 

“Leave now, and keep your head.” 

“You are dumb.” Von Kaross advances on David who responds in kind. They parry for a few moments then von Kaross goes on the attack. David sidesteps the attack. Von Kaross flashes a grin. “So she tried to teach you how to fight.” 

“She doesn’t know how much I know and neither do you.” 

David goes on the attack. Von Kaross holds his ground then goes on the attack and backs David towards a wall. Von Kaross swings at David’s head, who ducks then sidesteps von Kaross’ thrust. Von Kaross has his back to a wall. David traps von Kaross’s sword then spins around. Von Kaross steps back but bumps into the wall as David’s blade comes around and takes his head. 

Joan stands and takes two short tentative steps towards David. A ghostly mist rises from von Kaross’ corpse and drifts over to Joan. She looks from side to side as the mist surrounds her. Two lightning bolts strike her shoulders then a series of bolts strike her body and forces her to her knees. She crosses her chest with her arms as more bolts strike her body and her house’s windows shatter. 

Joan stays still as David rushes to her. He says a few words to her then pulls Joan to her feet and rushes her to the door. He takes her keys, opens the door and ushers her inside. 

Moments later they come out of the house with an overnight bag, rush to David’s car and speed away. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“This David Resnick was able to take on an Immortal in a straight up fight?” 

“He comes from a long line of Watchers. His father taught him fencing as soon as he was old enough to pick up a sword. He was a Watcher self-defense instructor. From what I’ve read he was a natural. What a waste.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. From what I heard von Kaross was a real bastard. The world was better without him. After he killed Gabriel I went looking for him. That explains why I never found him. David might have saved my ass.” 

“Amanda, he interfered and changed the outcome of a challenge.” 

“He who is without sin.” 

Joe crinkles his upper lip. “You’ve got a point. You can call Joan, we’re calling off the dogs.” 

“Thank you Joe. As usual, you’re doing the right thing.” 

“Yeah, I suppose I am.” 

Amanda shows Joe to the door. Joe trades good-byes with Amanda and Nick then he walks out. 

“Why so glum, Nick?” 

“That was too easy.” 

“When you have a pretty face and make sense things tend to be easy.” 

“You know he once told me you were dead.” 

“That was another case of a pretty face and making sense.” Amanda picks up the wall phone and punches in Joan’s number. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello, Joan. This is Amanda.” 

“You’ve got word.” 

“Yes, I’ve got word. It’s all all right. I got my friend to call off the dogs.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. My friend is one of the good guys.” 

“Thank you for everything.” 

“Don’t be a stranger.” Amanda hangs up the phone. She smiles at Nick, but he returns a glum look. 

Nick takes a closer look at the phone then beckons to Amanda. He shows her an electronic bug to her and she storms out of the room and into Nick‘s office. Nick leaves the bug and follows Amanda. 

“You can’t trust anyone these days!” Nick hands Amanda his cell phone. Amanda takes the phone and nods her head as she punches in Joan’s number. Amanda hears David’s recorded voice. 

“Joan, David, get the hell out of there! I’ve been tricked. Get out of there!” Amanda leaves Nick’s cell phone number on the answering machine. 

“Do you know where she lives?” 

“No!” 

“Give me her phone number and a minute.” 

Amanda hand’s Nick the post-it note with Joan’s number on it as Nick turns on his computer. It seems to take an eternity for the computer to boot up. Moments later Nick has Joan’s address. Amanda and Nick rush to the garage. 

* * *

Amanda sees three people - mortals - with guns drawn and run into an alley. Amanda makes her way to the alley and peeks around the corner. A wheelchair bound David is in a corner and Joan is standing in front of him with her sword drawn, holding David’s hand with her free hand. Besides the three Watchers in front of Amanda there is Joe and two other Watchers at the opposite end of the alley. 

Amanda draws her sword and grabs the closest mortal to her and puts a sword to her neck. Her two companions turn and put their guns on Amanda. 

Joe shouts, “Amanda, this isn’t your fight!” 

Nick comes around a corner with his gun drawn and shouts, “Joe, if you back off everyone gets to live.” 

Joe looks over the situation. He lowers his gun and waves to the other Watchers. The Watchers lower their weapons and back out of the alley. Amanda releases her hostage and the woman takes a look at Amanda. 

Amanda puts on her scheming voice. “Remind Joe I told a few friends about this. Let’s all have a nice long life.” 

The woman walks away and joins the other Watchers. 

Joan sheathes her sword and gives David a hug and a long kiss. She wheels David to Amanda and Nick. David is wrinkled and emaciated, a shell of the man she met a few short decades ago. 

A quivering Joan asks, “How do we thank the people who saved our lives?” 

Amanda gives a smile. “You just did.” 

“I ruined your lives. Now they’ll be after you too.” 

“No, they really don’t want to start a war over this. It’s safe for all of us.” 

“You said that before.” 

“I always get things right the second time around.” 

David reaches out and grabs Amanda’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“Nice meeting you again, despite the circumstances.” 

He grabs Nick’s hand. “Thank you.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick is deep in thought at the bar. Amanda walks over to him. “Nick, don’t worry, Joe really is one of the good guys. He was doing what he did as sort of an automatic pilot. Besides, if we were all gone they would have nothing to do.” 

“Protection by job security.” Nick takes a sip of his drink. “David must have really been something in his day. You wouldn’t know it by looking at him now. That would have been me in a few decades if you hadn’t come along.” 

“That’s the way it is with mortals. No matter how good they are they only have a brief moment in the sun.” 

“Amanda, thank you.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
